Capture the Flag
by Jedhev
Summary: Katie and Travis are teamed up with eachother in Capture the Flag With a difference can they get over their predjudices? Read and Reveiw, PLEASE xxx


**I don't own Percy Jackson**

Chapter 1

I awoke to find my shoes filled with golden syrup, still in my pyjamas which were blue shorts and a yellow cami I stormed out of my Cabin right round till I got to the Hermes Cabin door, I pushed it open and it hit the wall with a bang, many of the kids sat up immediately but went back to sleep when they saw it was me, Travis and Conner Stoll were the people I was looking for, I marched straight over to their beds and slapped them both hard on the cheek, Travis sat up and stared at me, while Conner fell asleep muttering.

"What are you staring at?" I growled at him  
"You, I love the outfit" he replied smiling  
"Why in the name of Hades did you fill my shoes with golden syrup?" I glared  
"Katieeeeee it's funneeeee" he wined

That was enough I started punching him, I jumped on him and punched him in the face, then I realised how this might look, and now the whole Cabin was staring at me, I glowered at then all and stalked out the room leaving a shocked Cabin.

I would love to say that my day got better, but it didn't, I was able to stay away from Travis until after supper when Chiron announced that we were going hunting for 1 flag, hidden within the woods, we had to work together.

I got paired with Travis Stoll

The stupid game, me and Travis had been walking for ages and then we came across my boyfriend Jake from Ares making out with his Aphrodite girl partner, I screamed at them and ran into the forest going deeper and deeper, I fell over something and hurt my ankle, to keep me company I pulled out my iPod Nano and played one of my favourite songs _Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri_

_No I cant take one more step towards you,  
Coz all that's waiting is your crap  
Don't cha know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learn to live, half a life  
and now you want me one more time_

_and who do you think you are  
Running round leaving scars  
Collecting your Jar of Hearts  
and tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
so don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are_

_I hear your asking all around,  
If I am anywhere to be found  
but I have grown too strong,  
To ever fall back in your arms_

_I've learnt to live half a life,  
And now you want one time  
and who do you think you are  
running round leaving scars_

_Collecting your Jar of Hearts  
And tearing love apart  
your gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back to me  
who do you think you are  
and it took so long just to feel alright  
remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
Coz you broke all your promises  
And now your back, hoping to get me back_

_and who do you think you are  
Running round leaving scars  
Collecting your Jar of Hearts  
and tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
so don't come back for me  
don't come back at all_

_And who do you think you are  
Running round leaving scars  
Collecting your Jar of Hearts  
and tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
so don't come back for me  
don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think.. You are?_

Katie sunk to the grass and started crying she heard her name being called, but couldn't tell who the voice belonged to, she couldn't hear them anymore do figured they had gone the wrong way, it came as a surprise when Travis crashed into her glade.

He walked up to her sat down next to her  
"Come to gloat?" Katie asked bitterly  
"No, I wouldn't" Travis looked shocked, he turned towards her and she buried her face in his shirt and cried into it, she felt his arms wrap around her waist, and his head was buried in her hair, she wrapped her arms around his neck and they both pulled back, grass green met cobalt blue, all the hate and tension that had developed between the two people disappeared and he murmured  
"Katie, Jake is a prick, forget about him" and he leant down slowly, their eye contact never breaking, when their lips touched the electricity flew between them and neither of them realised they were sitting next to the flag, which Katie leant against as they deepened the kiss, the flag shimmered and turned into the Demeter and Hermes colours.

Not only that but the other campers had arrived and were all staring gobsmacked at the couple sat on the floor snogging, that is until Connor ran into the clearing and saw his brother, he walked up to them and pushed them apart, gave his brother a hug and then tried to force their faces together.

The pair had noticed the entire camp, minus several Aphrodite kids who whined about it later,staring at them, Travis stood up pulling Katie with him and shouted to everyone  
"Katie, I love you!" she responded by throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him senseless.

It was the start of a beautiful relationship.

TRATIE!  
_

So,  
what do we think?  
Love anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
